


Rudolph e Babbo Natale.

by fraalways



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: Aveva appena finito di sistemarsi quando, con la coda dell’occhio, vide Kurt appoggiato con un avambraccio allo stipite della porta. Si voltò verso di lui e dovette sbattere più volte gli occhi per mettere a fuoco il bizzarro cerchietto con le corna da renna che aveva sulla testa e la pallina rossa incastrata sul naso.« Ehi » mormorò Kurt, prima di accennare un sorriso malizioso. « Fare Babbo Natale ti dona ».« Grazie. Anche tu non sei male come... » Blaine temporeggiò un attimo « ... Renna?! »« Sono Rudolph! Non vedi il mio naso rosso?! »





	

Kurt era più che soddisfatto dei regali di Natale acquistati e passeggiava tranquillo per i corridoi del centro commerciale, in direzione dell’uscita, sgusciando tra le persone che come lui si erano ridotti all’ultimo minuto. Si era maledetto per quello, dato che più si avvicinava il Natale e più il centro commerciale diventava un inferno, ma doveva ammettere che alla fine le cose non era poi andate poi così male.  
Passò di fronte ad un negozio di costumi e, contro ogni aspettativa, si fermò ad osservare la vetrina. Non che travestirsi non gli piacesse, anzi. Lo amava. Ma se c’era una cosa che amava ancora di più era cucirsi da sé i propri costumi e personalizzarli al meglio delle sue capacità. I suoi occhi scivolarono sull’infinità di tessuti rossi con cui tutto era stato addobbato e si soffermarono più del previsto su un manichino con indosso un costume da Babbo Natale composto soltanto da pantaloni, stivali, bretelle e cappello. Controllò l’orario estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto – voleva essere certo di avere a disposizione tutto il tempo necessario per arrivare a casa con calma e nascondere i regali sul fondo dell’armadio – ed entrò nel negozio.  
  
  
Blaine tornò a casa poco dopo che Kurt si era seduto sul divano e aveva acceso la televisione. Si guardarono e si sorrisero, poi quello appena arrivato si incamminò verso l’altro. Si abbassò su di lui e gli diede un leggerissimo bacio sulle labbra.  
« Bentornato » disse Kurt. « Tutto bene? »  
Blaine poggiò la ventiquattr’ore sul pavimento, poco distante dai suoi piedi ed annuì. Sfilò il cappotto e lo ripiegò distrattamente sull’avambraccio. « Tutto bene, solo un po’ di stanchezza come sempre. Meno male che tra poco è Natale ».  
« Già, meno male » concordò Kurt.  
Il moro si pizzicò la radice del naso e si voltò verso la televisione, curioso di vedere cosa l’altro stesse guardando. Trovò una pubblicità di giochi per bambini e, visto che non era di suo interesse, si girò nuovamente. « Vado a mettermi qualcosa di più comodo. Torno subito ».  
Kurt lo osservò mentre attraversava la stanza. Non appena l’ebbe lasciata un sorriso furbo andò ad alzargli gli angoli della bocca verso l’alto.  
Blaine percorse il corridoio, trascinando un po’ i piedi sul pavimento per via della stanchezza. Raggiunse la loro camera e, non appena la luce fu accesa, notò qualcosa di anomalo dalla sua parte di letto. Quando ci fu davanti realizzò fosse un costume da Babbo Natale, ad eccezione per la giacca che sembrava proprio non esserci. Aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso e si chinò a raccogliere il piccolo bigliettino accuratamente piegato a metà e poggiato sul cappello.  
 

_“No, Blaine. La giacca non c’è._  
Mettilo e non fare domande.  
Ti amo.”

  
Dopo aver letto il messaggio, la confusione che aveva in testa non fece altro che aumentare. Sfiorò con i polpastrelli la morbida stoffa del costume, prendendo tempo. « Kurt, ma cosa ci devo fare con questo? » urlò in modo che l’altro potesse sentirlo.  
« Sei diventato improvvisamente analfabeta, Blaine? » lo sentì commentare in risposta e dovette ammettere che una risposta del genere se la sarebbe dovuta aspettare, visto quanto scritto nel biglietto.  
A quel punto, fece come gli era stato detto: si spogliò ed indossò il costume da Babbo Natale. Agganciò le bretelle al bordo dei pantaloni e le sistemò perché fossero della lunghezza giusta per lui, infilò gli stivali neri vicino al bordo del letto e si mise in testa il cappello. Aveva appena finito di sistemarsi quando, con la coda dell’occhio, vide Kurt appoggiato con un avambraccio allo stipite della porta. Si voltò verso di lui e dovette sbattere più volte gli occhi per mettere a fuoco il bizzarro cerchietto con le corna da renna che aveva sulla testa e la pallina rossa incastrata sul naso.  
« Ehi » mormorò Kurt, prima di accennare un sorriso malizioso. « Fare Babbo Natale ti dona ».  
« Grazie. Anche tu non sei male come... » Blaine temporeggiò un attimo « ... Renna?! »  
« Sono Rudolph! Non vedi il mio naso rosso?! »  
Kurt scosse la testa, ridacchiando. Blaine a volte aveva la testa così tra le nuvole che non riusciva a capire nemmeno le cose più semplici – e il fatto che il castano fosse travestito da Rudolph era una di quelle, vista la pallina rossa sul naso. Si avvicinò con passi lenti e calcolati, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Quando gli fu di fronte si sporse per lasciargli un bacio all’angolo della bocca e Blaine sospirò piano, socchiudendo le palpebre. Kurt prese una delle sue bretelle tra le dita, la tirò di poco verso di sé e poi la rilasciò, facendogliela schioccare contro la pelle del petto. Tenne il labbro inferiore tra i denti per tutto il tempo.  
Il moro gli passò una mano intorno ai fianchi e lo strinse contro il suo corpo. Prese tra le dita la pallina che aveva ancora sul naso e gliela tolse, appoggiandola in modo distratto sulle coperte. Prima di essere baciato, l’unica cosa che il castano riuscì a mormorare fu un flebile “oh”.  
Le loro labbra aderirono alla perfezione, modellandosi su quelle dell’altro con semplicità, cosa che era avvenuta fin dalla primissima volta. Chiunque si fosse preso la briga di donargliele doveva sicuramente averlo fatto con la consapevolezza che un giorno si sarebbero trovate e mai più lasciate.  
Si distesero sul letto. Le mani di Blaine scivolarono lentamente sul sedere e sul retro delle cosce di Kurt e poi risalirono verso la schiena. Kurt gli diede un bacio lungo la linea dritta, decisa e definita della mandibola e, subito dopo, mordicchiò quello stesso punto. Rotolando sul letto invertirono le loro posizioni e il castano si trovò stretto tra il materasso e il corpo caldo dell’altro. Mentre le loro lingue si muovevano lente e si intrecciavano, il cappello da Babbo Natale scivolò via dalla testa del moro. Kurt lo afferrò e lo lanciò per la stanza, lontano da loro.  
Blaine scese lungo il suo collo, baciando, leccando e mordicchiando ogni centimetro di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere. Il suo passaggio lasciò diversi segni rossastri. Con le dita gli slacciò la camicia e c’era un leggero bacio per ogni bottone slacciato. Sotto di lui il castano respirava piano e teneva gli occhi chiusi, le mani che stringevano di tanto in tanto le coperte. Lo liberò con facilità da quel primo capo di vestiario, facendolo scivolare oltre il bordo del letto. Leccò la pelle che ricopriva lo sterno ed altri punti sparsi per tutto il torace, poi si sollevò di poco per osservare l’opera astratta che era andato a comporre. Sotto la luce artificiale del lampadario, le zone umide  per colpa della saliva brillavano.  
Kurt gli afferrò un polso e gli portò la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Quasi impercettibilmente, spinse il bacino contro il suo palmo quando il moro cominciò a sfregare adagio. Il bottone saltò via dall’abbraccio dell’asola e Blaine, senza alcun bisogno di farsi pregare, spostò la mano sotto il primo strato di tessuto. Tra i denti del castano filtrò un sibilo basso, come quello di un serpente pronto all’attacco, che si aggrappò alle sue labbra bagnate e arrossate, facendole tremare. Quel sibilo giunse fino alle orecchie dell’altro e si insinuò con prepotenza nel suo cervello, che mandò un brivido caldo lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale.  
Il moro si tirò su e Kurt, che aveva un braccio attaccato al suo collo, gli andò dietro. Blaine, in ginocchio sul materasso, spostò le bretelle dalle spalle e quelle scivolarono lungo le sue braccia nude. Le staccò dai pantaloni e stava per gettarle a terra quando il castano lo fermò.  
« Aspetta, potrebbero servirci ».  
Aveva parlato piano, così piano che per un momento temette che l’altro non avesse capito nulla. In più aveva gli occhi puntati sulla pelle che fasciava la clavicola e la stava distrattamente accarezzando con la punta dei polpastrelli.  
« Okay » rispose Blaine e gli mise due dita sotto al mento per sollevargli la testa. Lo osservò, le guance che diventavano ogni secondo sempre più rosse, e lo baciò di nuovo.  
Tornarono a stendersi, le posizioni invertite ancora una volta. Kurt gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio e sfiorò con le labbra dischiuse la piccola porzione di pelle sensibile dietro di esso. Sotto di sé, sentì Blaine tremare appena. Scese lungo il suo corpo, consapevole che ogni punto da lui sfiorato, toccato, baciato, leccato o mordicchiato avrebbe causato una reazione diversa nell’altro. La punta del naso si scontrò con il bordo dei pantaloni del moro, bloccandolo momentaneamente. Si alzò di poco e realizzò che Blaine aveva sollevato la testa per guardarlo. Kurt agganciò le dita all’elastico dei pantaloni e glieli abbassò fino alle ginocchia; Blaine gli venne in aiuto sollevando il bacino. Prima di terminare quanto iniziato lo liberò degli stivali e dei calzini.  
Si prese del tempo per studiare il suo corpo quasi del tutto nudo. Lasciò che il suo sguardo scivolasse sulle linee dei muscoli del torace, delle braccia e delle gambe. Il moro non proferì alcuna parola mentre l’altro faceva tutto quello, preferendo osservarlo di rimando. Kurt avrebbe tanto voluto avere la capacità di baciarlo, leccarlo e morderlo in più posti contemporaneamente, perché farlo in un solo punto per volta gli sembrava sempre non essere mai abbastanza.  
Seguì con l’indice il bordo dei boxer che girava tutt’intorno alla parte alta della coscia di Blaine, poi si spostò più verso l’interno. Muovendosi piano, controllando e calcolando ogni suo più piccolo spostamento, riuscì a fargli venire la pelle d’oca. Di tanto in tanto il moro sussultava e se si fermava a pensarci si sentiva, per certi aspetti, idiota, considerando che Kurt non l’aveva ancora toccato nemmeno una volta. Stava solo facendo giri immensi e anche solo così lo stava portando alla pazzia.  
« Ku-Kurt. Ti prego » balbettò Blaine. La sua voce aveva una nota agitata ed il fiato era corto, terribilmente corto.  
Udendo quelle parole, il castano si fermò e si distese su di lui, per fare entrare perfettamente in contatto i loro corpi. Dondolò il bacino verso il suo e la lieve frizione che si andò a creare fece ansimare entrambi. Con più decisione Kurt ripeté l’operazione e Blaine avrebbe urlato se solo non si fosse trovato la bocca tappata da quella dell’altro.  
Dopo poco il castano scese ancora una volta lungo il suo corpo e si ricavò un piccolo spazio tra le sue cosce, dove si mise in ginocchio. Lo baciò appena sotto l’ombelico, mentre gli toglieva i boxer. Blaine trattenne il respiro per qualche breve attimo e Kurt si mordicchiò un labbro, gli occhi azzurri puntati in mezzo alle sue gambe. Allungò una mano in quella direzione e avvolse le dita intorno alla sua lunghezza. Cominciò a muoversi piano, allo stesso ritmo del suo respiro. Vide il moro reclinare appena la testa all’indietro e dischiudere le labbra, con respiri secchi che le abbandonavano ogni tanto. Lo massaggiò piano, sentendolo diventare sempre più rigido a contatto con il suo palmo e non fece passare molto tempo da quel momento a quello in cui lo prese in bocca.  
Abbassò lentamente la testa su di lui, le labbra a coprire i denti per non fargli male, e ne inglobò quanto più possibile. Percepì la punta toccargli il fondo della gola e si concentrò per rilassare il più possibile ogni muscolo, in modo da evitare il riflesso faringeo. Mugugnò qualcosa di indistinto ed ogni cosa vibrò all’interno della bocca; vibrazione che arrivò fino al corpo di Blaine, passando attraverso il suo membro. Quando sentì di aver bisogno di aria, Kurt scivolò via da intorno a lui. Tossicchiò, portandosi garbatamente una mano davanti alle labbra, e riprese fiato prima ospitarlo di nuovo in sua bocca. Le dita del moro, alla ricerca di un appiglio tra i capelli fini del castano, finirono per imbattersi nel cerchietto con le corna. Glielo sfilò dalla testa, mentre l’altro continuava a lavorare su di lui di bocca, di lingua e di mano dove non riusciva ad arrivare.  
Blaine approfittò di un momento in cui Kurt si era staccato da lui per guidarlo di schiena sul materasso. I suoi occhi scesero subito all’erezione dell’altro, che si intravedeva dai pantaloni aperti ed era ancora stretta nei boxer. Stava per iniziare ad occuparsene, quando sentì le labbra umide di Kurt appoggiate contro il suo orecchio.  
« Legami » sussurrò piano.  
Il moro gli mise una mano alla base della schiena, avvicinando i loro corpi. Per alcuni minuti rimasero fermi così, le palpebre socchiuse e i respiri sincronizzati. Poi tornarono a muoversi: Blaine recuperò le bretelle da un angolo del letto e le annodò alla testiera; Kurt finì di spogliarsi. Non gli tolse lo sguardo di dosso nemmeno per un attimo mentre il castano, di nuovo in ginocchio sul materasso, gli dava la schiena. Si posizionò dietro di lui e con dolcezza gli legò prima un polso e poi l’altro all’estremità delle bretelle, assicurandosi di non stringere troppo. Inclinò la testa per andare a baciargli a bocca dischiusa un lato del collo. Lo sentì irrigidirsi per un istante e poi rilassarsi, schiena e petto che si modellarono in maniera impeccabile l’una contro l’altro. Ogni curva dei loro corpi era disegnata per essere riempita da quelle dell’altro, proprio come due pezzi adiacenti di un puzzle.  
Il moro indietreggiò e lo prese per i fianchi soffici, facendolo mettere a gattoni. Kurt posò le mani sulla testiera e reclinò la testa verso il basso. Blaine studiò la sua pelle di porcellana come se non l’avesse mai vista prima. Fece scorrere la punta della lingua in mezzo alle sue scapole ed il castano inarcò la schiena contro di essa, rabbrividendo. Con i palmi gli accarezzò le natiche e le distanziò tra loro quel tanto che bastava per poterci infilare il viso in mezzo. Kurt lanciò un urletto acuto nel momento in cui la lingua ruvida di Blaine sfiorò la sua apertura. Poi cominciò ad andargli incontro con il bacino e a dimenarsi di tanto in tanto, ansimando.  
Si spinse in lui, le dita strette ai fianchi, quando ebbe lubrificato adeguatamente tutto con la saliva. Dondolarono piano, avanti e indietro, senza fretta. Il moro osservava rapito ogni singolo muscolo della schiena che il castano muoveva oppure fletteva. Si piegò su di lui e gli lasciò un bacio sulla nuca, subito al di sotto dell’attaccatura dei capelli. Kurt se lo sentiva gemere nelle orecchie e non sapeva decidere se fosse quello a procurargli quelle bellissime fitte di piacere allo stomaco, oppure i dolci colpi di bacino. Portò una mano in mezzo alle gambe e iniziò a muoverla su di sé. Quando Blaine se ne rese conto si affrettò ad andargli in aiuto.  
Vennero a distanza breve l’uno dall’altro, il castano tra le loro mani sovrapposte e il moro dentro di lui. Poco dopo si stesero sul letto, vicinissimi e con le fronti appoggiate tra loro. Sostennero entrambi lo sguardo dell’altro, respirando il respiro dell’altro. Erano affannati, sporchi e sudati. Blaine sollevò in aria una mano e Kurt vi fece scivolare dentro la sua, riempiendo con le proprie dita gli spazi lasciati da quelle dell’altro.


End file.
